


Five Minutes More

by whisper_inTheWind



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Matt and Elektra on a sunday morning., One Shot, had this idea after I listened to five minutes more of frank sinatra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisper_inTheWind/pseuds/whisper_inTheWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five minutes more, he beg. It was half an hour ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Minutes More

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the grammar mistakes that you will eventually read. English is not my first language, but I do my best.

Five minutes more he beg. It was half an hour ago.  
Beside her, an asleep Matthew Murdock was breathing softly, snoring a little. Lying on his stomach, his head buried in her neck and one arm along her waist, Elektra stroked his hair softly. Her lips were stuck in a ridiculous smile as she stares at the man snuggled on her side.Gently she brushed her foot along his leg. And smile even more when she felt him moving a little. Suddenly something cold hit her hot skin. No need to look, he was drooling. One day she will tell him. The first time she thought it was gross, but now she just finds it cute. With her free hand she took her phone from the nightstand. Half past ten. And he said he wanted to go to church.  
The light coming from the window was too bright, she couldn't go back to sleep. So she brushed her fingertips along his bare shoulders. She let out a small laugh as she thought the man lying beside her, drooling over her shoulder was in fact the devil of hell's kitchen, Daredevil. Right now it was hard to believe.  
Slowly she bends over him, pressing a soft kiss on his neck. The sigh coming from his lips told her he was awake.

“Time to get up.” She whispered, biting his ear lobe softly. 

“No.” He mumbles pressing her body closer to her. If it was even possible  
.  
“You did say you wanted to go to church.” She recall.

“Next week.” He breath.

“You said that last Sunday Matthew.” She laughed, running her fingers through his messy hair. As she was about to get up, he catches her wrist.

“Stay.” He didn't even bother to open his eyes. Sometimes she wonders how it felt. How long it takes him to adjust his senses in the morning. What is it to wake up in the darkness. Once in college, she asks him, but he was too tired to respond.

In silence, she lay down next to him. He kisses her bare shoulder as he pressed his body against hers resting a hand on her lower abdomen. It feels so nice. Being here with him. Doing nothing but staying in bed.  
However, she had no idea how they had make this work. They have been together for a few months now. Of course they had some fights. Even some nasty one, when they both say things they regret after. But despite all of this, they were still glued to each other.

“It's Sunday.” He muttered against her skin. Eyes still closed.

She sighs, after all they don't usually do anything on Sunday. They quickly fell into a nice routine. A Sunday's routine, if she had to name it. They sleep late, have a copious breakfast and lay down on the couch together. With some music playing in the background. Sometimes she picks one of her books and read it to him. Most of the time he falls asleep by listening the sound of her voice and her steady heartbeat. 

From time to time he goes to mass. She knew religion was important for him. So she thought about going in mass with him. Because Matthew is important to her and she want to. However, she hadn't told him yet. 

“What do you say if I come with you to mass ?” She asks, stroking neck.

“You don't have to.”

“What if I want to Matthew ?” She replied and he finally opened his eyes. There was something beautiful in his eyes. And with the light coming from the window, they had something more. She always has been amazed by the beauty of his eyes. 

“You're going to get bored.” His smile lifting his head a little. So he was now looking at her general direction.

“Maybe.”

“You should come to midnight mass instead, on the 24th December. I always loved midnight mass. I remember the light.” He paused and sits up. “I remember it was beautiful.”

“I guess I will go with you then.” She chuckled pressing her lips against his.


End file.
